The day at the fair
by PirateEyedSwan
Summary: My first story not that good of a writer. They gang heads to fare for the day. CS moments of corse. Reviews r welcome. I don't own ouat or the characters.
1. Family fun

"Come on we're gonna be late", Emma groans to Killian who is taking his sluggish time to get out the door.

They were to head to the the fare for the day where they would meet Henry, Regina, her parents and baby Neal. The fare was being hosted by some of the town citizens in order to raise money for stuff needed to be rebuilt around town. In Storybrooke, things always needed to be rebuilt after they had been destroyed by countless villains wanting to disrupt the peace. It takes Emma and Killian ten minuets to reach the fare grounds and find the others.

" Hey mom", Henry yells as they reach the group.

"Hey kid ready to conquer all the rides"?

"You bet", Henry replies.

"Where shall we start"? Mary~Margret says addressing the group.

" Let's start with that thing", Killian says pointing in awe at the roller coaster.

"Sure, but I'll stay down here with Neal, I might take him on the merrigoround".

"I'm gonna stay with you mother Emma, Regina u gonna join us"?

"Yes, scary rides ain't my thing". She replies

"It's settled then, we'll meet up with you at the food stands at one o'clock", Emma says.

The group parts ways and Emma,Killian and Henry head to the roller coaster. Emma pays for them all and they get on. Henry is at the front with grace who happened to be at the fair too, while Emma and Killian sit behind them.

"Love, ill pay you back for this", Killian says looking at her.

He had left his doubloons at the house and had no money.

"Don't worry about it, you coming on this ride is payment enough. I just can't wait to see your face when this is over. You may have lived you life on a boat, but this ride is no boat". Emma replies with a smirk on her face.

The ride begins and sencing his distress Emma grabs his hand just as the fly over the edge of the rails. Henry and Grace are screaming their heads off while Emma has her hands thrust into the air as she laughs. She takes one look at Killian, to find him with his eyes closed and his hands holding onto the harness for dear life as his knuckles turn as white as snow. she grabs his hand once more and they stay like that till the end of the ride. Once they are off Killian stumbles forwards pleading to sit down for the moment.

" Looks like the captian couldn't handle it", Emma tease fullhartedlly.

" The was the worst blood thing I've ever had to endure. Why do you modern people subject yourselves to it"?

" To test wether you are courageous enough to try it. It's sort of a way of seeing who is brave and who is a coward, with the added bonus of it being fun". Emma replies.

"Love that was far from fun, I thought that the car mobile thing we sat in was going to fly off and we'd fall to our deaths".

"And here I thought the pirate was good at surviving. I'm sure you would have found a way to save us". Emma says with a wink.

"I'd so anything to save you Swan and don't forget it".

"Ok we'll let's get Henry and we shall be off".

They wandered over to where Grace and Henry were. The two we're planing on where to meet for the fire works that we're being held that night. They decided where and then the group parted from her.

"Where to next lad"? Killian asks.

"Let's do some arcade games", Henry replies, his face beaming with excitement.

The group head over to the gaming section of the fare where people could be seen playing pluck a duck, or ring toss. Henry chose to play a basketball game while Emma and Killian where next door on the firing range with the fake guns. Emma's good since she is the sheriff which requires her to shoot things if nessasary. However she could not knock all the objects down. Killian was having no more luck than she was. Emma knew these games were rigged so she decide to use a bit of magic to help her win. In the end she did with a big smile on her face as she picks out her prize which is a giant swan.

"Here I won something for you," she says as she hands Killian the swan.

" Thank you Swan, every time I look at it I'll think of you".

" That's the idea pirate". Emma says pleased she could make the pirate happy, if not make up for the roller coaster.

Next, they headed to the bumper cars. Emma had to show Killian how to drive the car before the ride comenced and it turns out he wasn't that bad and managed to smash Emma and Henry multiple times. He was quite enjoying himself as he waved his hook around while shouting sailor terms. It brought a smile to Emma's face seeing her pirate happy.

"Mom you should teach Hook how to drive". Henry says.

" Um I value my life Henry, you and David can teach him", Emma replies.

" You have no faith in my love".

"I have every faith in you I just don't want to die any time soon". She says with a grin on her face.

"It's about time we go and find the others", Emma instructs. They head to the food stands on their way passing a hunted house.

" love let's go into that scary house just you and I. I bet 10 doubloons that you will be holding onto my arm every step of the way", he said with a flirtatious grin.

"Your on"! She replies with a determine gleam in her eyes.m

To be continued...in next section.


	2. Haunted Adventure

Half an hour after Emma and the crew met up with the others, Emma and hook decided to split off together and take on the Haunted house. They buy their tickets and waited in line patiently while all the while starring each other day with a determined look as if to say 'Your going down'. A man in a creepy doctors uniform beckoned them forward and the entered into a dark room. The man then explained to rules to them in a scary tone, with an added bonus of getting right in Emma's face and screaming the last word or his sentence. They then proceed into the first room. It was a sort or green house however this one was dark and gloomy with dead plants in ever pot. As they walk vines whip out from under the benches and spiders drop from the roof. Emma give a yelp as spiders are not really her thing. She hears Killian chuckle and looks back and glares at him. " I have a feeling i've already won, just as its beginning." Killian mocked. " I have a feeling ill kick your ass at the end of this." Emma says under her breath. They continue on and come to a room that is lined with occupied beds. Emma thinks the setting for this room is an asylum. This was a classic jump scare, so when the bodies on the beds started withering and screaming Emma brushed it off without even a second glance. The next room they are directed to by the arrows on the floor, has a boxed in feel to it with strobe light flashing. Much to Emma's horror, an ugly clown with a bloody hammer stands in the corning staring at them. Emma screams so loud and runs behind Killian couching tightly to him. Emma has never liked clowns, not since when one of her foster brothers came into her room at midnight dressed at a scary clown for hollowed. Since then She had been deathly afraid of them. Killian leads them out of the room and brings Emma around to face him. She is shaking and tears are streaming down her face. "Are you alright love?" he asks wiping away some of her tears away. " Yes, that was just terrifying though." she gasps still trying to get her breathing under control. "How about i hold you tight for the rest of the walk?" Killian says.

"ok".

Killian encircles his arms around Emma's waist from behind and they solider on into the next room. This room had white hospital curtains with blood stains on them hanging from the roof. Emma felt Killian instantly cringe and looked up. His face had turned white as the curtains. Killian wasn't fond of hospitals, not since gold had put him in one with the case of broken ribs. He much tried to avoid the place as much as he could. It was Emma's turn to be strong so she found the path and lead him out of his worst nightmare. They came to the last room which they knew because there was an exit sign above the door. However in front of the door stood another clown but this time it had a real chain saw revving. He was blocking their way to freedom. "Oh for the love of god!" Emma hisses through clenched teach. Killian takes the lead again and takes a step forward. The clown sees this and moves aside while also revving the chain saw. Emma sees this opportunity and bolts out of the door. Killian catches up with her and finds her sitting on the ground with her head between her knees trying not to be sick. " It looks like i won that bet love," He challenges whilst rubbing soothing circles into Emma's back. " Oh whatever next time we going to the rabbit hole drinks are on me". "Deal?"

"Deal." he relies.

"That was horrible, the next ride we go on is the ferries wheel when the fire works start." Emma says thinking about a long lost dreaming of having a romantic kiss on the ferris wheel. If only she knew that dream was fast approaching in the form of a hansom and fearless pirate. " Love I have know idea what it is," Killian says at a loss from all things modern. Emma grabs his chin and angles it to look at the ferris wheel. " Oh i get it, because its wheel shaped," Killian says in wonder like he's just finally understood the art of war. Emma rolls her eyes at him. This pirate could be blond at times, but in the end she loved him for all he's worth. The pair decided to distance themselves from the haunted house. They find a little couple who had canoes from hire so the both of them grabbed one and stayed on the water for hours till it was time for the fire works….To be continued.


	3. Row, row, row your boat

**I was intending to have only 3 parts but the lovley Karenwriter wanted a boat scene so i said why the hell not so here is part 3 enjoy. **

Once on the water, both of them become calm, their previous adventure far from their minds. As they row up the river they can see children and adults laughing on either side of the river. Emma smiles thinking that this is how life should be like. No cursers or villains, just utter peace and sincerity. Killian see her smile and thinks she is the most beautiful creature he's ever seen. By the way the sun shines upon her hair making her look like an angel or the way her green eyes scan every detail of every smiling person committing it to memory, takes his breath away. The boat becomes idle on the water and Emma looks up to find Killian Looking at her. " What?" she asks bait embarrassed as a red blush creeps up her cheeks. " Nothing, i just don't believe i've ever seen you smile as much as you are now"." Its a beautiful sight to behold." He says still staring at her. "Well today has been fun and being here on this little canoe with you has left me with a contentment i haven't experienced in a long time, so thank you." " My pleasure lass." Killian says winking at her. Emma moves to sit next to Killian and they ease into a long conversation. As they talk Killian somehow finds out that Emma's ticklish and begins to torment her as she giggles. She rises and manoeuvres around the canoe which ends up with them both in the water and the boat upside down. Emma and Killian splash at each other as they both giggle in the water until killian swims closer and takes Emma in his arms with her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. Emma looks up into his eyes and is lost in the depth of them. She can see her own needs and desires reflected back in them. Both of them lean into each other. Just before their lips can meet, Emma get a cheeky idea. She picks her arms up, unlocks her legs and dunks Killian under the water as she swims aways as quickly as possible. " Swan thats a dangerous game your playing." Killian says as he swims after her. He grabs her legs and drags her under. Before she can protest, Killian has her face between his hands and is kissing the life out of her. Killian's hook arm comes around her back and his other hand rest in her hair. Both of Emma's hands rest on his face. The stay like this until they come up for much needed air. They are smiling like idiots at each other when they hear throats clearing. They look to the shore and see their family there staring at them. Emma had never felt more embarrassed or humiliated in her entire life. Killian had reach a hand to his ear scratching it nervously as he caught David's expression. It was one of amusement and a death stair. " I see you two were enjoying the water." Regina sniggered. "Well i am a captain your highness." Killian smirked back. " You should get out of the water, your going to get a cold." Mary Margret said concerned. "Yes mother, chill your grill." Emma retorts still somewhat mortified that she had been caught with her pirate slashing about like five year olds. They both exit the water soaking wet with Killian dragging to canoe back to shore. " We have to go return that." Emma says. "I'll do it, you two go get yourselves cleaned up." David offers. They both nod and head to Emma's car. Lucky for them Emma keeps spare clothes for them in case of an emergency. Really deep down in that heart of hers its incase she needs to run. Old habits die hard especially when they have somewhat protected you in the past. They find the nearest bathroom and change, then head back to the others. Emma's hair was so heavy from being wet she was forced to put it into a messy bun. " Where to now?" Emma asks. " Well Henry rather excitedly wanted to show us this dunking game, which apparently is a game built on manly pride." David says. " Oh i love that game lets roll." Emma's says putting her arm around Henry's shoulder and walking off together while the others followed suit. They made their way to the other end of the fair and came to the dunking game. " So how do we play this game?" Killian asks. " Well the aim of the game is to hit that moving circle three times and once you do, that man in the tube will drop into the water. The circle gets faster each time."Henry explains with a gleam in his eye. " This game requires skill and a perfect aim." Emma says. " Why don't you go first and show 'em how its done mom." " With pleasure." Emma grins. The instructor guy gave her the three balls and every time she hit her targets with a absolute skill that is to be expecting of a sherif and Snow Whites daughter. The man fell into the the water and Henry and her laugh while brofisting each other. Mary Margret went next and of corse she hits all the circles. Killian dose alright, but David does the worst and isn't happy about it. Off to the distance they can see the sun begin to set and they know its nearly time for the fire works….To be continued.


	4. Up, Up and Away

**Sorry for the long wait i get inspiration then it dies then it comes back to life again. Thx for reading all the way through.**

The gang sit down for some dinner at a bench while the sun begins to set. Emma and Killian woof their hot dogs and coke down so they can hurry up and get to the ferris wheel before the seats were taken. As they leave Killian asks if this next ride will be safe. She reassure him but tells him that they will be high in the sky. They come to wait in line and are lucky enough to get the last carriage. They enter and the door shuts behind them. The sit facing each other, Killian on one side Emma on the other.

"Swan I don't know about this." Killian says with a very nervous look on his face.

"It will be fine just hold my hand if your scared". They begin to rise and they both watch as the last rays of the sun are shielded behind the vast horizon of the docks.

"This is not so bad". Killian says gaining confidence.

" I told you".

"So Swan is this counted as a second date?"

"Maybe, would you like it to be"? Emma says moving in closer to him with a coy look on her face".

"Oh I would darling but you see, my kind of dates involve a little more physical activity, not fearing for my life on a bunch of death traps". He whispers in her ear making her shiver.

They are so close now, with their noses touching and they gazes locked onto each other. The carriage comes to a stop with them at the very top leaving them with the perfect view for the fireworks display. The sexual tension from the days endeavour comes to ahead and they lunge for each other. Emma's hands are at his neck, keeping him where she's wants him while Killian has grabbed onto her hips drawing her closer to him so she can straddle his hips. They kiss feverishly while their hands run wild. Killian's hand and hook have found their way under Emma's shirt stroking the bare skin of her back making her shudder. Her hands have managed to undo his vest and shirt and is trailing her hands through his chest hair. Killian breaks contact to breath and they are both heaving for air. Emma recovers quicker and begins to trail kiss from he jaw to his ear then to his neck looking for his most sensitive spot. When she finds it Killian gasps then moans into her touch. When she pulls back for much needed air, Killian ops out for a different approach. He quickly pulls of Emma's shirt with skill and flips her onto her back so she is laying on the seat. He's between her legs in an instant kissing his way from her neck, sucking and kissing lightly on her pulse point making her gasps. He the continues kissing down into her cleavage then down over her stomach making her back arch. Emma pulls him back to her awaiting lips and thus begins the constant battle for domination of each others mouths. Killian's hand roams her body stopping just above the waist band of her jeanes. He knows thats uncharted waters, but he can tell her body is screaming for him in the way her back arches and the death grip she has in his hair. He gives into both of their desires however is stopped when the booming of the fire works start. He looks at her and knows their moments over but he doesn't care when he seeing the smile on her face. He helps her up handing her, her shirt and readjust his clothes. They sit their in silence watching the display and enjoying each other company.

" Well love, I never thought coming to this world would meant seeing such beautiful sights like that." He says looking out the window.

" Well i never though I'd be watching them with someone who means the world to me."

He turns to her and sees the all the love in her eyes.

" I love you Emma".

" I love you too".

They lean into each other and end they most exciting adventure of the day with a grand kiss.


End file.
